


Summer Storm

by Burgie



Category: Summer Storm - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Alex get caught in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

There were dark clouds on the horizon. Literally- thick, dark grey clouds bunched up over the mountains behind the winery. They didn’t look or feel magical, though, and that was a relief. Alex reached out with her powers and asked the clouds what they would bring. It would be good to be able to inform the residents of Jorvik if they had to tie down any loose items. Then she could save the island from broken things.

“What are you thinking of?” asked Anne, a teasing grin on her face as she approached her girlfriend in the Everwind Fields.

“Heroic stuff,” said Alex. “I can save the island from, um, having their stuff broken if the storm’s going to be bad. But this one won’t be so bad. Bit of thunder, bit of lightning, lots of rain. Not much wind at all.”

“Good,” said Anne. “Although I’m sure that everyone on Jorvik has a TV or a newspaper that has the weather forecast in it.”

“Oh yeah,” said Alex, blushing. “Heh heh, forgot about normal things for a while.”

“Silly,” Anne teased, and kissed her lightly on the lips. “I should be the one more focused on magic, considering I was there for a while.”

“True,” said Alex. “We should probably get going, this storm’s going to hit soon.”

“How soon?” asked Anne. “It doesn’t look like it’s going to rain.” Indeed, the sky was clear and the day warm.

“You’d be surprised,” said Alex, and grinned. “Storms come on suddenly and quickly.”

“Yes, Lightning does come quickly,” said Anne, giggling at the implications.

“I do not- hey!” Alex blushed. “I walked into that one.”

“Yes you did,” said Anne. “Come on, let’s walk back to the manor.” She took hold of Alex’s hand and walked with her across the rolling green fields, stepping carefully over rocks.

“Why are those balloon anchors here when the balloon is over there?” asked Alex, frowning after tripping over them. At least she was wearing sneakers, so she didn’t hurt her foot too much.

“I have no idea,” said Anne. “I also have no idea how Nic got that fridge. It’s from my realm and mortal men shouldn’t have it.”

“Still going with that queen of Pandoria thing?” asked Alex. “I’m glad. I thought actually being trapped there would’ve turned you off it though.”

“Well, if they can have a Dark Princess, we can have a Sun Queen,” said Anne, and posed haughtily before quickly dashing across the road as the bulldozer blared its horn at her.

“A queen has to have a partner,” said Alex, taking hold of her hand once more as she caught up to her.

“I have you,” said Anne, and smiled at her. “You’re the queen’s consort.”

“Is that all I am?” asked Alex, feigning hurt. “Just your consort? Wait, a consort is the one that the queen sleeps with, aren’t they?”

“No silly, you’re my knight,” said Anne. “Like King Arthur. He had Queen Guinevere after a while.”

“And are you planning on crowning me?” asked Alex, blushing and grinning at the implications. “Or knighting me?”

“If you can find a sword,” said Anne.

“There are swords in the castle,” said Alex.

“Well then, let’s go,” said Anne, and led her girlfriend in the direction of the castle. “Wait, what do you call a female knight? For a male it’s Sir but you are certainly not a sir.”

“It’s Dame,” said Alex. “I definitely have not researched that, by the way.”

“Oh, of course you haven’t,” said Anne, giggling. She walked slowly with Alex across the stone bridge, and Alex smiled and kept close to her. Now her princess really would be in the castle.

“Here’s a sword,” said Alex, taking it from the suit of armour and steadying it as it began to topple. She handed the sword to Anne, who proceeded up the stairs.

“Kneel,” said Anne, smiling but then trying to muster a stern expression.

Alex knelt at the top of the stairs, trying to keep the giddy smile off her face.

“I dub thee Dame Alex,” said Anne, tapping the flat of the sword on each of Alex’s shoulders. “Now rise, Dame Alex. My knight.” She added the last part almost as an afterthought, then tossed the sword to the ground as she threw her arms around Alex and kissed her.

“My queen,” said Alex. She blushed as Anne nipped gently at her neck, but then they returned to kissing gently.

“It’s too bad that this castle doesn’t have a throne,” said Anne. “I’d like to sit on it. Maybe with you on my lap.”

“Yeah,” said Alex. “But maybe we’ll find a throne someday. And a crown.”

Finally, Alex led Anne out of the castle and into a world being cleansed by rain.

“Oh no, my hair,” Anne gasped. “And my makeup.”

“You look beautiful anyway,” said Alex. She took hold of both of Anne’s hands and pulled her out of the castle and into the rain. She twirled her girlfriend around in the rain, which brought a smile to her lips and erased her frown. Anne giggled and kissed her as the twirling stopped.

“Can you save me from the rain, my knight?” asked Anne.

“It’s an abuse of my powers but who cares,” said Alex. A flickering yellow shield appeared around them, keeping the rain off them. “Woah, I can see your aura.”

“You can?” asked Anne. “What does it look like?”

“Yeah, it must be part of my Lightning powers developing,” said Alex. “You look just like you did in that photo. Like you’ve got this sun halo thing around your head and your eyes are glowing.”

“Yours are too,” said Anne. Alex blushed and closed her eyes, but that caused the shield to disappear.

“Oops,” said Alex. She giggled at Anne’s drenched expression. “C’mon, let’s get back to the winery. Then we can get dry and changed.”

“Why didn’t I think of this before?” said Anne. She called Concorde with her mind and, soon enough, her beautiful grey stallion came galloping up to the castle with Tin Can following him. She mounted her horse, then rode alongside Alex until they reached the manor where a hot shower and dry clothes awaited.


End file.
